


Done Drifting

by summerstorm



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100, Denial, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss happens because Tina's freaking out during dress rehearsal and the two foolproof ways to calm people down Santana excels at are punching them and engaging their attention in less thinking-oriented activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> 611 words (111 + 150 + 150 + 100 + 100). The last two drabbles were written for the prompt 'spring break' at ; the first three for 'message' at . Every day I find new and stupider ways to procrastinate. /o\ Title from a Heather Nova song.

Their first kiss happens because Tina's freaking out during dress rehearsal and the two foolproof ways to calm people down Santana excels at are punching them and engaging their attention in less thinking-oriented activities.

When Santana pulls back, Tina looks at her with wide, confused eyes. Santana shakes her head and threads her fingers through Tina's purple streaks—_God, this chick needs some serious hair therapy_, Santana thinks, grimacing lightly—and says, licking her lips, "You may not be a lost cause yet."

"Uh," Tina says, suddenly avoiding Santana's gaze, "thanks?"

And Santana bites her tongue before she can say, _Yeah, you'll definitely thank me later_, and scare Tina away.

 

The scrap of paper is clumsily folded and pretty damn roughed up by the time it reaches Santana.

_I could use need I'm really nervous about my European History test tomorrow. Do you have any suggestions ideas for like, reducing anxiety? I'm freaking out._

Santana wonders if something she's wearing, God forbid, screams FREE THERAPIST to Tina, but Tina responds to her glare by looking down at her nails—Jesus, what a fucking _mess_—and Santana realizes Tina's implicitly asking for a specific kind of stress relief.

They meet at the first-floor bathroom during Tina's free period.

Santana works on her nails until Tina says, "This is just making me more nervous," staring at Santana's mouth like it might solve a mystery.

"If you want to make out, you just have to say it."

"Uh," Tina stutters, then falls silent.

It's not a _no_.

Santana takes pity on her.

 

It bothers Santana that she can't pinpoint when the hell whatever she's doing with Tina—no pressure in labeling it, fuck no—went from random kisses to calm Tina's nerves to groping each other in secluded places whenever Tina's free—which seems to be always—and Santana's bored.

Santana doesn't _mind_, exactly: she doesn't have to prove anything to Tina, she doesn't give a fuck what Tina thinks of her, it's incredibly stress-free except for the nerves from hiding, which pretty much just turn her on. But this is supposed to be entirely under her control, and having it shift like that on her is just not something Santana appreciates.

When Santana tries to take those concerns out on Tina's neck, Tina grips her Cheerio uniform hard, her entire body jerks, and then she's searching Santana's mouth, biting at her lips like she can't help herself.

Santana temporarily relaxes.

 

A few weeks later, Santana hears Artie finally forgave Tina for the whole stutter fake-out, and Tina inexplicably blew him off.

_Not that inexplicably_, Santana thinks, _and 'blowing someone off' isn't appropriate phrasing for anything Tina's ever done_, though she doesn't voice either impression.

She doesn't even know why Brittany feels the need to tell her about it: in any other circumstances, Santana wouldn't stoop low enough to even listen, let alone care about Tina's life.

In fact, officially, there's still nothing linking her to Tina, so she ignores it now just like she would have any other time.

 

Santana does this because it's fun and it hits so many of her buttons. It feels forbidden—it only happens at school, Tina's a self-identified geek, nobody needs to know—and something about being someone's _first_ always sends a shiver down her spine.

That's all it is: a game with no strings attached, just the way Santana likes it.

Then, school lets out.

Three days later, she's coaxing Brittany into getting the Glee club together, just to torture them. Just for _fun_.

Brittany gives her a slow, concerned look.

Reluctantly, Santana chooses to let herself in on the real reason.


End file.
